LEGO DC Super Heroes
LEGO DC Super Heroes is a subtheme of LEGO launched in 2013. Since Man of Steel in 2013, LEGO has produced various sets based on films in the DC Extended Universe. ''Man of Steel * 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown * 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville * 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape * Comic-Con Exclusive Black Suit Superman Giveaway * 5001623 Jor-El Lego DCEU toys - Batman.jpg|76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown File:Lego DCEU toys (1).jpg|76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville Lego DCEU toys (3).png|76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape Black_suit.jpg|Comic-Con Exclusive Black Suit Superman Giveaway Lego merchandise - Jorel.jpg|5001623 Jor-El Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * 76045 Kryptonite Interception * 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle * 76044 Clash of the Heroes * 30446 The Batmobile * 853744 Knightmare Batman Accessory Set Lego DCEU toys (2).png|76045 Kryptonite Interception LEGO Batman v Superman.jpg|76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle Clash of Heroes Box.png|76044 Clash of the Heroes Lego batmobile.jpg|30446 The Batmobile Lego batman nightmare.png|853744 Knightmare Batman Accessory Set Wonder Woman * 76075 Wonder Woman Warrior Battle Lego - Wonder Woman battle.jpg|76075 Wonder Woman Warrior Battle Justice League * 76085 Battle of Atlantis * 76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack * 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack * 41598 The Flash * 41599 Wonder Woman * 41600 Aquaman * 41601 Cyborg * 41610 Tactical Batman & Superman Lego merchandise - Atlantis.jpg|76085 Battle of Atlantis Lego merchandise - Batcrawler.jpg|76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack Lego merchandise - Batmobile.jpg|76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack Lego merchandise - Flash.jpg|41598 The Flash Lego merchandise - Wonder Woman Figure.jpg|41599 Wonder Woman Lego merchandise - Aquaman.jpg|41600 Aquaman Lego merchandise - Cyborg.jpg|41601 Cyborg Lego merchandise - Batman and Superman.jpg|41610 Tactical Batman & Superman Aquaman * 76095 Black Manta Strike Lego merchandise - Aquaman set.jpg|76095 Black Manta Strike Shazam! * 30623 Shazam! Lego Shazam.jpg|30623 Shazam! Characters Physical * Superman * Lois Lane * General Zod * Faora * Tor-An * Nathan Hardy * Jor-El * Batman * Wonder Woman * Lex Luthor * LexCorp Henchmen * Parademons * Ares * Steve Trevor * Aquaman * Xebellian Soldiers * Flash * Cyborg * Steppenwolf * Mera * Black Manta * Shazam * Harley Quinn Video Games only * Lara Lor-Van * Kelex * Zod Agent * H'Raka * Brine King * Darla Dudley * Doctor Sivana * Envy * Eugene Choi * Eugene's Drones * Fisherman Soldier * Freddy Freeman * Gluttony * Greed * King Nereus * Mary Bromfield * Murk * Orm Marius * Pedro Peña * Pride * Scales * Atlanna * Shazam (wizard) * Sloth * Thomas Curry * Trench * Vulko * Wrath * Deathstroke * Topo Video Games * From ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ** Man of Steel (DLC Level) * From LEGO DC Super Villains ** DC Movies Character Pack (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Deathstroke) ** Ring of Fire (DLC Level) ** The Final Battle (DLC Level) ** Sivana Escape (DLC Level) ** Sivana Showdown (DLC Level) Books The visual dictionaries [https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/LEGO_DC_Comics_Super_Heroes:_The_Awesome_Guide?file=46535756.jpg| LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Awesome Guide] and [https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/LEGO_DC_Super_Heroes_Visual_Dictionary| LEGO DC Super Heroes Visual Dictionary] includes the depictions of the minifigures and the sets based on the DC Extended Universe movies. Trivia * Thus far, Suicide Squad is the only DC Extended Universe film to receive no tie-in LEGO sets. ** This is possibly due to the more mature tone of the film and its title. ** Although not official tie-in sets, 76053 Gotham City Cycle Chase and 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash were released in 2016 (same year as Suicide Squad) and featured multiple characters from the film. However, the situations and character designs in these sets more closely resemble their comic book counterparts rather than their film counterparts. ** However, Harley Quinn's design in the The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part set "Welcome To Apocalypsburg!", is strongly inspired by her appearance in the movie. *DCEU Ocean Master's design was used in the set 76116 Batman Batsub and the Underwater Clash. *In the set 41599 Wonder Woman, Diana is erroneously portrayed with black hair instead of brown. Gallery Promotional Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice LEGO theatrical poster.png LEGO DC Super Heroes.jpg Aquaman_LEGO_poster.png External Links * DCEU on Brickipedia Category:Merchandise Category:Real World Category:Article stubs Category:Lego Merchandise